mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Lytle vs. Ikuhisa Minowa
The fight was for Pancrase. The two men fought to a draw, Chris Lytle's third draw in his first eight fights and Ikuhisa Minowa's sixth in twenty-eight fights. The Fight The first round began. Wow Lytle is so fucking young and unmarked. Minowa, too. This fight was in '99, wow. Minowa kept going to one knee faking. Lytle landed a body kick. Lytle kept faking kicks. Lytle landed a head kick as Minowa shot in and he was on top. Minowa went for an armbar. Lytle defended to guard. He passed to half-guard. Lytle landed a headbutt, are they legal or was tha accidental? Lytle passed to side control. He had the crucifix. Minowa regained half-guard. Lytle passed out to the side, Minowa regained half-guard again. Lytle looked to mount but Minowa wasn't having it. Lytle passed to side control. Another headbutt. O.o Lytle mounted. Another thunking headbutt and two more. Another. Another. Minowa reversed to guard nicely. He landed a pair of body shots. The action has slowed. Yep it's been a while with nothing happening. Minowa landed a headbutt. Minowa dropped back for a leglock attempt. Lytle landed a left hand as he defended. He landed a pair of right hammerfists after elbowing the leg twice. Another right hand. Lytle landed a left hook. Minowa landed a trio of headbutts. Lytle landed a right and a left. Five minutes in. Lytle elbowed the leg. He landed a right hand and nodded to Minowa. Another right hand. Minowa replied with a left. Lytle landed a body shot and a trio of elbows to the leg and a right hand. A left and a right. An elbow to the leg, a right hand, another elbow and a pair of right hands there. A right hammerfist and a pair of big right hands. An elbow to the leg. Minowa missed a headbutt haha. An elbow to the leg. Lytle landed a right hand and another and a left. Lytle landed a left. He missed a right. A pair of right hammerfists, an elbow and a missed right hand. Four hard right hammerfists. Another. Another. A missed left. Lytle escaped and rolled Minowa with a headlock, but his leg's still in there, in basically nearly the same position. Lytle landed a right hammerfist. Lytle landed a right hand there. Lytle was turning out and he did to half-guard. Lytle landed a pair of headbutts. Wait Lytle's leg is still trapped. Minowa's working towards a triangle it looks like, at the same time. His jiu jitsu used to be boss. Minowa landed a chinbutt to the top of the head haha. Lytle landed a headbutt. Ten minutes in now haha. Lytle's in half-guard, trapped leg or not. Minowa's keeping that leg triangled. Lytle landed four short headbutts. Minowa let it go standing to the clinch. Lytle dropped down rolling Minowa and landing on top in true half-guard. Lytle landed a headbutt. Another thunking one. Another and another to the chin, both of those were. Minowa regained guard. Lytle headbutted the chin. Lytle landed a pair of short headbutts. He landed seven or eight hard right hammerfists. Lytle landed a headbutt. Four right hammerfists. Lytle stood kneeing the face and kicked the leg twice. Two minutes left. He's standing over him. He tried a flying right hammerfist and landed it. Minowa stood angrily. Minowa landed a right hand. He shot and got a double. No definite position. Basically Lytle has a half-butterfly. One minute left. Lytle landed six or seven heel kicks. He closed the guard. Minowa landed a pair of short headbutts. Thirty seconds. Minowa stood out. Minowa tried to spin down to pass, flashy but ineffective and he ate an upkick for it. He dropped back for another leglock. Lytle landed in side control and kneed the face twice. Lytle landed five right hands. Minowa reversed on top to guard with a single and the fight was over. They stayed laying on top of each other. Lytle patted Minowa's back. He stood and helped Minowa up and they hugged and shook hands there. The fight was a draw.